fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the UK in 2019: January 1 Eli - TBA - Paramount Players / Intrepid Pictures Welcome to Marwen - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers 11 Ad Astra - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B Hellboy (2019) - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media - 300+ Stan and Ollie - TBA - Entertainment One / BBC Films - 300+ 18 Glass - TBA - Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 25 The Front Runner - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films Vice - TBA - Entertainment One / Annapurna Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Plan B February 1 Green Book - TBA - Entertainment One / Participant Media / DreamWorks Pictures How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation 5 Alita: Battle Angel - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios 8 If Beale Street Could Talk - TBA - Entertainment One / Annapurna Pictures / Plan B The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group March 1 Chaos Walking - TBA - Lionsgate Films / ImageMovers The Aftermath (2019) - TBA - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Scott Free 8 Captain Marvel - TBA - Marvel Studios 15 Us - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions 22 Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment What Men Want - TBA - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions 29 Dumbo (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures April 5 Shazam! - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films 8 Wonder Park - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios 12 Captive State - TBA - Entertainment One / Amblin Partners / Participant Media 26 Avengers 4 - TBA - Marvel Studios May 17 John Wick 3: Parabellum - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures 24 Aladdin (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures June 7 X-Men: Dark Phoenix - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 14 MIB (2019) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment 21 Toy Story 4 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 5 Spider-Man: Far from Home - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 19 The Lion King (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 26 Hobbs and Shaw - TBA - Universal Pictures Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films August 9 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Spies in Disguise - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment 16 Good Boys - TBA - Universal Pictures / Good Universe 23 17 Bridges - TBA - STX Entertainment September 6 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema October 4 Gemini Man - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Jungle Cruise - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Davis Entertainment 18 The Angry Birds Movie 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Rovio Animation November 8 Kingsman 3 - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films 15 Wonder Woman 1984 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 22 Terminator 6 - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Lightstorm Entertainment December 13 Jumanji 3 - TBA - Columbia Pictures 19 Star Wars: Episode IX - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot Category:Years in film (UK)